<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nightmares by n4kah4ra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491428">nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/n4kah4ra/pseuds/n4kah4ra'>n4kah4ra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Hurt/Comfort, Other, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/n4kah4ra/pseuds/n4kah4ra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gon helps killua through a panic attack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wkwjsjjenhdbcychxbxhhz&lt;3</p><p>do people even post in this tag anymore?</p><p>this could be seen as platonic or romantic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>gon was bored.</p><p>at first, he didn’t mind being locked in the room for 50 hours. he was optimistic they’d still make it. however, kurapika forced killua to go to sleep because him and gon were being too loud.</p><p>(he said that, anyway; both of them know he was just concerned)</p><p>for the past 2 nights, him and killua had made up games and skated around the limited space that they had. but, now gon was the only one awake.</p><p>with no concept of time from being in there with no windows, their previous sleep schedules were ruined. he sat there thinking about what to do. </p><p>just as he decided to go get a snack, he felt thrashing and a soft whimper beside him. </p><p>“hmm?” gon mused outloud, looking towards the white-haired boy. his usual stoic expression was gone, and now his expression was taken over by fear.</p><p>gon frowned. “was he having a nightmare?”</p><p>“stop it..please don’t”</p><p>gon heard the boy plead in his sleep, and he was gettinf progressively more worried. he hasn’t had many nightmares, but he knows how much they can suck.</p><p>he gently shook killuas arm, expecting him to wake up with a bit of a shock and just laugh it off. </p><p>what he wasn’t expecting however, was for his eyes to shoot open as the fear in his eyes only grew.</p><p>gon tried to touch his arm, trying to calm him down. “killua, it’s okay; it was only a nightmare-“</p><p>but killua couldn’t hear him. he swung his arms, trying to keep everything away from him. “no. NO! stay away! please stay away!”</p><p>he progressively got louder with every plead, and gon didn’t know what to do. aunt mito told him about panic attacks before, and he tried to rack his brain to remember something.</p><p>“killua? can you hear my voice?”</p><p>killua continued to thrash around, and soon the other 3 people in the room woke up. their expressions were mixes of confusion and worry.</p><p>gon asked killua if he could hear him a few more times. eventually, killua came back to his senses, but all he could manage was a nod.</p><p>“okay, good. is it okay if i touch you?” gon asked him, and killua nodded again.</p><p>gon slid over beside killua, putting a hand on his back and rubbing soft circles. killua was aware of his surroundings now, but his breathing was still uneven and his eyes were wide.</p><p>“breathe with me. breathe in on a count of 3, then breathe out on the same count. can you do that for me?” gon asked, still rubbing his back.</p><p>killua finally managed an uneven, raspy, “y-yeah”.</p><p>gon paced his breathing on the 3 count, as killua slowly breathed in and out with him. as they were doing that, gon rubbed different shapes on his back.</p><p>“can you tell me what shape i’m tracing?” he asked.</p><p>“huh?” killua said, his voice horse.</p><p>“just focus on it, okay?” gon asked, and killua nodded again.</p><p>“okay, what’s this?”</p><p>“a square”.</p><p>“what about this?”</p><p>“a triangle”. </p><p>“this?”</p><p>“a heart”.</p><p>“alright. do you feel better now?” gon asked, his usual happy exterior now replaced with worry as his eyebrows knit together.</p><p>“yeah” killua responded, his voice still raspy but now even with his breathing. gon sadly smiled, and pulled killua into a hug. </p><p>“do you wanna talk about the nightmare?” gon asked, still tracing his back despite the fact his attack was over.</p><p>“not really...” killua responded. gon saw kurapika, leorio, and tonpa looking at them, but he nudged his head at the beds as if he was saying “go back to sleep”.  </p><p>“that’s okay” gon responded. “we can talk about it when you’re ready”. </p><p>gon laid back down, pulling killua into his chest as he ran his fingers though his soft hair. killua relaxed into his touch, slowly drifting back into sleep.</p><p>he didn’t have another nightmare that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>